The Wedding
by enchantress99
Summary: The day has arrived. Edmund gives Percy "The Talk", and Annabeth tries to make one more move to get him back. Lucy has a last encounter with Caspian, and he almost dies. Now, it's time for one of the last installments of "Blessed Betrayers". The Wedding of Percy Jackson and Lucy Pevensie! Percy/Lucy and Carter/Hermione, of course!


**Here it is!**

 **Percy and Lucy's wedding, plus a little something extra**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anybody :)**

 **Neutral POV**

"Can I speak to Percy alone?" Edmund asked Carter, Luke, Nico, Leo, and Walt, who were with Percy. They all nodded, sending smirks towards the demigod, and left the room quickly. Percy looked up at his fiancée's brother.

"Is something wrong, Edmund?" he asked, and Edmund sat down across from Percy, leaning on his knees.

"My sister's heart has been broken way too many times, Percy." He began, and Percy nodded. "Peter and Susan attempted to keep her away from her home, and she lost her first love. When she was brought to the Avengers, she had a new life, and a new family. I don't want her loosing that. Swear to me that you will protect my sister, Percy." Percy grinned.

"I swear, Edmund. I love Lucy more than anything in this world." He replied, and Edmund nodded, standing.

"One more thing: If you break her heart, I will not hesitate to kill you." He said, before leaving. Percy chuckled, shaking his head.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, standing at the entrance of his room. Percy's eyes narrowed.

"What the Hades do you want, Annabeth?" he asked, and Annabeth walked over to him, smiling gently.

"Let's get out of here. We can make it work again." She pleaded, her grey eyes wide and innocent. Years ago, that would have worked on Percy, making him melt into a puddle. Now, however, a different set of beautiful eyes blocked the daughter of Athena.

"Annabeth, I don't want anything to do with you. Leave me alone." Percy said, and Annabeth pouted. She leaned forward, and pressed her lips against Percy's, her hand resting on his cheek. Percy immediately pulled back, glaring at her. "What the Hades?" Annabeth giggled.

"Come on, baby. Let's sneak out the back door, and leave that little girl at the altar." She whispered, running a hand through Percy's hair. He pushed her away, almost snarling.

"Annabeth, get out of here." He growled, and Annabeth frowned.

"Percy, what is so special about that little freak? What does she have that I don't?" she exclaimed, and Percy laughed.

"Lucy has my heart, Annabeth Chase. Now, I want you to get out of here, and if you ever insult my Lucy again, I fear for your life." He said darkly, his green eyes blazing like Greek Fire. Annabeth stood still for a moment, before huffing and stomping out of the room. Unknown to Percy, Edmund stood outside his door, a grin on his face. Percy fixed the red, gold, and green flowers pinned to his suit, his nerves beginning to get the best of him.

"Percy, can I ask you a question?" Carter asked his best friend, and Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, Car. What's up?" he replied, and Carter took a deep breath.

"I want to ask if it would be okay, if, during our performance, I could propose to Mione." He said quietly, and Percy grinned, and clapped his brother on the shoulder.

"Car, that would be awesome. It's about time for you two." He said, and Carter laughed.

 **Girls' POV**

Lucy paced around her dressing room, her robe tied tightly around her. Her dress sat underneath a cover, waiting for her to put it on. Her hair had been pulled into a bun, with small strands hanging down, and framing her face. Sea-green accents had been added, along with gold, making her hair sparkle. Her eyes had green and gold eye shadow, and her lips were a beautiful red.

"Oh Aslan, Mione. I can't do this." Lucy said frantically, wringing her hands. Hermione, Thalia, Hazel, Sadie, and Bianca all laughed.

"Lucy, this is normal. If I know my cousin, he's the exact same right now." Thalia said, smiling. Lucy looked at the slightly glowing girl, and nodded, breathing deeply. There was a knock at the door, and her eyes grew wide. Hermione stood, and opened the door, her eyes narrowing immediately.

"What do you want?" she hissed at Caspian, who looked down.

"Ladies, can I speak to Lady Lucy alone, please? Only for a moment." He asked, and the bridesmaids all looked at Lucy, who nodded slowly. They slowly walked out, Hermione sending the Narnian a warning glare. Once she had closed the door, Lucy crossed her arms.

"What do you want, Caspian?" she asked.

"Why are you marrying him?" Caspian asked, and Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? He loves me for who I am, he wouldn't betray me!" she replied, and Caspian chuckled.

"Lucy, come on. Please, can't you give me another chance? I really love you." He said, looking at her with deep brown eyes. Once, those eyes would have made Lucy melt, and agree to anything, but now, a pair of sea-green eyes replaced his, making Lucy smile.

"Why should I give you a second chance, Caspian? You've broken my heart so many times. What about Susan?" she asked, and Caspian sighed.

"Lucy, Susan and I aren't anything. I'm sorry I hurt you. That demigod has nothing that I can't give you! We can rule Narnia together, like you always wanted!" he said, almost pleadingly. Suddenly, a silver knife appeared on Caspian's throat.

"Caspian, I think that you should leave before one of my bridesmaids ends up killing you before I do." Lucy said, studying her nails. Thalia grinned, and Caspian stood still for a moment before shaking the immortal off, and walking out angrily. Lucy giggled.

"That git actually thought that you would take him back?" Hermione asked indignantly, and Lucy nodded.

"Whatever. Forget him, let's get you in your dress!" Hazel said excitedly, and took the covered dress of off the hook, handing it to Lucy, and ushering her behind a dressing screen. Lucy laughed, and slipped the dress on, along with her shoes. She reappeared, and the girls' giggles hushed, all of them staring in awe at the queen before them. Lucy's dress was a sweetheart neckline, with a fitted waistline, and a full skirt, gathered at the waist with a glittering ruby red, gold, and sea-green diamond pin. Hermione beamed at Lucy.

"You look bloody amazing, Lu. Got your vows?" she asked, and Lucy nodded, holding up the small paper. There was a knock at the door, and Bianca opened it, revealing Edmund. He stared at his sister, shell-shocked, before grinning at her.

"Ready, Lu?" he asked, and Lucy nodded with a breath.

 **Percy/Lucy POV**

The venue was in front of a beautiful fountain, the trees surrounding them, the aisle had been strewn with red and gold rose petals, and the chairs had sea-green covers on them. Percy stood at the front of the aisle, fiddling with his hands. Hestia placed a hand on his arm.

"Perseus, calm down." She said comfortingly, and Percy nodded, stilling slightly. Hestia and Aslan had agreed to do the ceremony, much to the couple's happiness. The gathered was a mix of the Avengers and their families, their friends, and, unfortunately, some of the people of their past. Peter, Susan, and Caspian sat a few rows behind the front, and Annabeth, Jason, and other demigods sat on the other side. Suddenly, music started to play, and Percy grinned, seeing his mother and Paul walking down. Sally beamed at Percy, before sitting down. Next, the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Nico and Bianca, Luke and Thalia, Sadie and Walt, and Hazel and Leo. The girls were wearing knee-length sea-green dresses, with gold sashes, and carrying bouquets of green and white flowers. The guys had black suits, with green shirts, and white flowers. Carter and Hermione came after them, Hermione's bushy hair pulled into an elegant side braid, wearing a shimmering gold dress, with as sea-green sash. She blew a kiss to Percy, who smiled at her. Carter stood next to Percy, grinning.

"Ready?' Edmund asked his sister, who nodded. Lucy pulled her veil down, hiding her face slightly. She gripped her bouquet, which held red, gold, and sea-green roses.

"Ready." She replied, and Edmund placed her arm inside the crook of his, and they began to walk as a different march played. The guests all stood, turning to face the siblings. Percy's face grew slack, his eyes wide in awe. Sally gasped quietly, and gripped Paul's arm. Lucy smiled at her future mother-in-law, and the two stopped in front of Hestia and Aslan. Edmund slowly lifted Lucy's veil, and kissed her cheek gently.

"I love you, Lu." He whispered, then shook Percy's hand, before placing his sister's hand in his. Percy squeezed Lucy's hand, and they turned. Hestia smiled softly at them.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Perseus Jackson, and Lucy Pevensie. If anyone objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace." She announced, and Thalia and Nico both stopped Annabeth and Caspian with a death glare.

"Lucy Pevensie, please, say your vows." Aslan said gently, and Lucy unfolded the paper she held, and looked up into Percy's eyes.

"Percy, when I saw you, I immediately fell in love with those green eyes. Your smile kept me going through the hardships that faces us after. You helped me to face my fears, and you were always there for me. You welcomed me into a strange place, and made me feel like I mattered. After my siblings threw me out of Narnia, I never thought I would belong anywhere again. I was wrong, and I found my place amongst you, Mione, Car, and the Avengers. When you were killed by Jadis, I felt as if I had died also. You are my best friend, and I can't imagine my life without you in it. If I was to say anything to Peter and Susan now, I would say thank you, because without them, I wouldn't be here, marrying the man of my dreams. I love you more than anything, Percy, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Lucy said, her voice breaking as joyful tears began to fill her eyes. Percy looked back at her, a few tears in his own eyes.

"Perseus, please, say your vows." Hestia said with a smile. Percy grinned, and took out his own paper.

"Lu, when I first laid eyes on you, I couldn't imagine how, or why, anyone would want to hurt you. As soon as I saw the broken look in your eyes, I wanted to hunt down your siblings, and make them pay for hurting you. I've loved you since the day we've met. Your innocence, and your happiness is what have been making me get through not only the anger that my own family has put me through, but through that battle. That was one of the reasons I wanted to fight against Jadis. I love you more than anything in this world. You are the most beautiful girl in this entire world. In fact, you are my entire world, and I will do anything for you. I will always be there for you, Lucy." Percy said, his voice shaking as a tear slipped down his cheek. Lucy beamed at him, tears falling from her eyes.

"May I have the rings, please?" Aslan asked, smiling at Lucy. Hermione and Carter both stepped forward, smiling at each other, then at their best friends. Hermione handed Aslan the ring for Percy. It was a gold band, with rubies and sea-green emeralds. Lucy took it, and lifted Percy's left hand.

"Perseus Jackson, with this ring, I pledge my love and fidelity to you, for all the days of my life." She said softly, and slipped the ring onto his ring finger. Percy smiled, and took Lucy's ring from Hestia. It was gold as well, with a heart-cut ruby surrounded by emeralds.

"Lucy Pevensie, with this ring, I pledge my love and fidelity to you, for all the days of my life." He said, just as quietly as Lucy had, putting the ring onto her slim left ring finger. Hestia closed her eyes, and held her right hand over the couple, and Aslan held his left over the two.

"Lucy Pevensie and Perseus Jackson, with my powers as the goddess of hearth and home, I bless you both with a happy life, filled with love and kindness." Hestia said.

"Lucy Pevensie and Perseus Jackson, with my powers as the creator of Narnia, I bring you both together in marriage, and in love. I give you both the blessing of the old Narnians." Aslan finished, and a golden light enveloped both of them. Lucy giggled at the sensation, and the light faded.

"You may now kiss the bride." Hestia said, her smile growing. Percy held Lucy's hands in his, and pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers. Lucy smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. The guests all burst into applause and cheers. Hermione laughed happily, and Carter let out a wolf-whistle. Lucy and Percy broke apart, and he spun Lucy around in a circle, grinning widely.

"I love you, Lu." He said, and Lucy pressed her forehead against his.

"I love you too, Percy." She replied.

 **Neutral POV**

The wedding party sat in the reception area, laughing and talking happily with one another. Lucy and Percy stood together in front of their cake. Percy held their plate between them, and Lucy took her fork, and shoved the piece in Percy's face, making him laugh. He did the same, and Lucy giggled, kissing his cheek.

" You've made me the happiest man in the world today, Lucy. Thank you." Percy whispered, and Lucy smiled.

"Right back at you, Percy." She replied, and he pulled her close.

"You know, Car's planning to propose to Mione tonight." Percy told his new wife, and Lucy grinned widely.

"Finally!" she exclaimed, and Percy smirked.

"Come on! It's time!" Carter called down, and he chuckled. Carter pulled him up onto the stage, and Hermione and Lucy stood at the side, watching them happily. Percy took his microphone, and winked at Lucy.

 **Percy: Bold**

 _Carter: Italics_

 **It's a beautiful night ,**

 **We're looking for something dumb to do**

 **Hey baby**

 **I think I want to marry you**

Carter stood next to him, his hand shaking slightly. Percy nudged him, grinning, and Carter looked at Hermione, smiling.

 _Is it the look in your eyes?_

 _Or is it these dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby_

 _I think I wanna marry you_

 **Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go**

 **No one will know**

 **Oh come on girl**

Percy grabbed Lucy's hand, and spun her onto the stage, making the new Mrs. Jackson laugh.

 _Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow_

 _Shots of patron_

 _And it's on girl_

 _Don't say no, no, no, no-no_

 _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

 _And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

 _If you're ready, like I'm ready_

Carter took Hermione's hand, pulling her onstage with a grin. Hermione giggled.

 **Cause it's a beautiful night**

 **We're looking for something dumb to do**

 **Hey baby**

 **I think I wanna marry you**

 _Is it the look in your eyes?_

 _Or is it the dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby_

 _I think I wanna marry you_

Hermione and Lucy danced with the two boys. The groomsmen watched in amusement, waiting for Carter's surprise for Hermione.

 **I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh**

 **So what you wanna do?**

 **Let's just run girl**

 _If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool_

 _No, I won't blame you_

 _It was fun girl_

 **Don't say no, no, no, no-no**

 **Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah**

 **And we'll go, go, go, go-go**

 **If you're ready, like I'm ready**

 _Cause it's a beautiful night,_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do_

 _Hey baby_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

The song slowed, and they danced slower. Carter slowly reached into his pocket, and Percy began to grin wider.

 **Is it the look in your eyes?**

 **Or is it this dancing juice?**

 **Who cares baby,**

 **I think I wanna marry you.**

 _Just say I do,_

 _Tell me right now baby,_

 _Tell me right now baby, baby_

 _Just say I do_

 _Tell me right now baby,_

 _Tell me right now baby, baby_

Lucy and Percy backed away slowly, allowing Carter to come forward. Ginny and Luna both gasped, and Ginny let out an excited scream. Hermione pressed her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide, and filling with tears. Percy wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist, pulling her close as he and Carter finished the song together.

 _ **Oh it's a beautiful night**_

 _ **We're looking for something dumb to do**_

 _ **Hey baby**_

 _ **I think I wanna marry you**_

 _ **Is it the look in your eyes?**_

 _ **Or is it this dancing juice?**_

 _ **Who cares baby**_

 _ **I think I wanna marry you.**_

Carter knelt, pulling out a ring box, opening it to reveal a silver ring, with teal and white diamonds resting inside.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I've been in love with you since I first saw you. You are the best thing that I've ever had in my entire life. Can you please, please, let me have the honor of becoming your husband." Carter said, and Hermione smiled brightly, laughing happily.

"Of course, you idiot!" she said, throwing her arms around him. Carter stood, and hugged her back,, slipping the ring onto her finger, grinning.

"Well, it looks like everyone's dreams are coming true, huh?" Lucy said, leaning against Percy. He spun her around, making her stand in front of her.

"Definitely." He replied, and both Carter and Percy pulled their girls into a kiss. Sally smiled happily, Paul's arm wrapped around her. Around them, the Avengers all held their significant other. Tony grinned, his arm around Pepper's shoulders, and Thor had his own around Jane. Steve was watching the four Young Avengers, grinning widely, along with Clint, his wife Laura, and Natasha was laughing joyfully. Percy pulled away, hugging Lucy tightly. She buried her face in his shoulder, smiling brightly. The four Blessed Betrayers had found happiness, and they sure as Hades weren't going to let it go.

 **I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **I had so much fun writing it, and I've had that song in my head for a while, and the idea.**

 **Stay awesome, my darlings!**

 **Love,**

 **Enchantress**


End file.
